Forum:Audited Series 2 Awards
OK, so, as per SpaceManiac's suggestion, we will be having awards for this tournament. I have thought of six we can do: Best Design, Best Engineered, Most Original Entry, Best Battle, Biggest Loss and Most Controversial Battle. Unless anyone else has any more ideas, I shall open the nominations for them tomorrow. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:51, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Most promising newcomer? Jimlaad43(talk) 17:54, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Are we going to see the nominations be added soon? Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:39, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, let's do this: nominations are open. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:06, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :You have a few more days to nominate these... Hogwild94 (talk) 19:03, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm leaving this open for now, in case anyone else still wishes to contribute. If no-one has in a few days time, I'll shut up shop. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:14, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Best Design *'Razer': A very capable robot that could have won this series had its reliability issues not taken their toll in the end. Honourable mentions go to Whirling Dervish for being the only successful full-body spinner in this tournament, and Cassius for having an excellent flipper. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Best Engineered *'Panic Attack': Simple, but deadly, especially when it comes to reliability. Indeed, being able to win the Annihilator showcases clear evidence of Panic Attack's excellent engineering. Honourable mentions go to All Torque for its power that was capable of winning the Sumo event, and Schumey for its raw speed. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) *'Mortis'. The award should go to the most technically-complex design that worked, and in addition to the axe, the team invented their own control system, the innovation being their reason to value it at tens of thousands. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:50, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Most Original Entry *'Milly-Ann Bug': The dual hemispherical pod design just screams originality, at least for me. Honourable mentions go to Forklift on shear look alone and Groundhog for its cool-looking leg design. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Most Promising Newcomer *'Mace': Note that I am not nominating robots that reached the semi-finals and beyond, as I believe they have already confirmed their promise. Anyhow Mace takes the main nomination for dominating its melee, taking out the eighth seed effortlessly and putting on a great display against King Buxton. I am pretty confident that Mace is a future semi-finalist, especially if it can beat axlebots like Wheelosaurus (ha ha). Honourable mentions go to Disruptor for taking out the ninth seed on route to the heat final, and Robo Doc for its stand against eventual grand finalist Panic Attack. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Most Improved Veteran *'Plunderbird 2': No contest. Honourable mentions go to Napalm for reaching the heat final unlike Detonator, and G.B.H. for winning some of the quickest battles in Series 2, unlike Scrapper who was the loser in the fastest battle of all-time as of Series 2. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Best Battle *'Mace vs King Buxton': Two newcomers who dominated the other four opponents in their heat, and put on a classic in my opinion. Honourable mentions go to Cassius vs Oblivion for having the underdog pull an upset against one of the favourites in the tournament, and Griffon vs Kill Dozer for an exceptionally close battle of the lifters. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Biggest Loss *'Chaos': Was Chaos the best robot in Series 2? Nah, not by a long-shot, but I accept it was a decent machine. What makes it my main nomination for this award, however, was that it was the third seed, the sequel to Robot the Bruce, built by George Francis. Going out in Round 1 was a disaster for Team Chaos. Honourable mentions go to Cassius and Griffon for being impressive robots that lost in the heat-final and were sequels to grand finalists. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Most Controversial Battle *'Vercingetorix vs Behemoth': To be honest, most outcomes in this tournament were ones I actually agreed with. However, the one that really stings in my opinion was seeing Behemoth go out against Vercingetorix. Sure, I did (and still do) believe that Behemoth should have been eliminated a round earlier, the fact remains that Vercingetorix was unreliable full-stop and would stand no chance against Behemoth's pushes. Dishonourable mentions go to Kill Dozer vs Oblivion for its outcome making little sense (especially considering that Oblivion had beaten Cassius, an outcome I agree with), and Whirling Dervish's first two battles in the main competition, since I felt it should have lost both quite easily. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:40, July 6, 2018 (UTC)